SpellDrops
by Violet Garnets
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles, centering around various aspects of Daisuke, the Phantom Thief of Azumano and their relationship with others as well as each other. DarkDai. COMPLETE. Read&Vote for the one you want to be extended!
1. Drop 1: Discovery

Drop 1: Discovery

--

Sometimes Dark wondered if he could actually feel.

Not physically feel, because multiple battles with Krad proved that. But as he was originally born of an art piece, were the emotions he felt really emotions? When he smiled, was it because he really was happy? Or did he simply mirror what all other humans did in a situation like that? In any case, the answer was something Dark had always been hesitant about discovering.

However, he found out eventually, on that fateful day, when he was sealed away. How?

It was the tear he shed for his final other half.

--

Hi…I don't have much to say, because I'm kind of at a loss for excuses. Writing Guardian Gates gets difficult sometimes, so I've decided to turn my lack of motivation for that story into a series of 100-word drabbles. It's a tad more productive than what I did during school, I must say. This'll hopefully be updated often, like weekly or something. So keep a lookout guys, because Vi is attempting a comeback! Here's to hoping I don't pull a Britney and do something stupid.

Ja ne,

Vi


	2. Drop 2: Enchantment

Drop 2: Enchantment

--

"Dark? What do you," Daisuke hesitates a moment before continuing, "what do you use your magic for?"

The kaitou smirks, but keeps his tone neutral. "I use it when I need it: in a battle, during a theft, to flirt with someone. Why? Do you need me to do something for you?"

Daisuke turns a lovely pink, and a shakes his head with vigor. "No…I just wanted to know."

Noting the younger boy's tone of finality, Dark mutters a "night" before falling asleep.

The tamer, however, has trouble sleeping. The crystal red rose he found keeps him awake all night.

--


	3. Drop 3: Flash

Drop 3: Flash

--

It was a night like any other for the kaitou. He flashed a disarming smile to his fan girls and police posse before he leapt across the gap between the art museum and the curator's home. "Too easy," Dark sighed as he landed on the roof soundlessly.

"_Dark! You should really be less cocky…"_

"What do I have to worry about? No one's thrown me off my game yet."

"_Pay more attention to what's going—"_

Dark was suddenly blinded by Takeshi's camera, its owner perched in a tree.

Daisuke laughed as Dark fell to the ground, his pride squashed.

--


	4. Drop 4: Control

Drop 4: Control

--

"The emperor's range is far and wide; but the farther his reach extends, the weaker his control becomes."

Dark couldn't understand exactly why Krad had said this to him one night. The kaitou had simply shrugged it off before sending the blonde crashing through the wall with a well-placed spell. The phrase didn't come up again until a certain blue-haired boy had pulled _his_ tamer aside at school.

"Daisuke, I lo—"

At that moment, a redhead turned and shot off into the distance. But the eyes were, oddly, violet.

Dark was grateful that his property was so _very_ close.

--


	5. Drop 5: Yearning

Drop 5: Yearning

The table was set for two, a savory aroma wafting up from the dinner. The candles gave the room a romantic ambience. Kousuke had smiled quietly while his wife squealed in delight.

"Happy Anniversary, Mom and Dad!"

"Thank you, Daisuke." They took their seats with warm and affectionate smiles.

The redhead retreated silently into his bedroom. With a sigh, he shut the door behind him. "Dark, I want to have a dinner like that one day. With the person I love."

"You will, Daisuke." The thief assured him confidently. However, he kept one thing to himself.

"_But __**I**__ never will."_


	6. Drop 6: Hope

Drop 6: Hope

--

"Here, Daisuke! There's two left so use it wisely!" Risa giggled as she tossed her redheaded classmate a grotesque looking thing. It was a shriveled, wrinkly hand, and its fingers were shaped into a menacing shape. Daisuke held it warily.

The fourteen year-old boy whispered quietly. "Oi, Dark…what exactly…is this?"

_It's a monkey's hand, and it supposedly grants wishes._

"Oh…so that's what it is…"

_Well? Aren't you going to wish for something?_

Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut and thought hard. "I'm done. Your turn."

_It's okay, Daisuke. My wish is impossible._

"Mine is too. But that's what these are for."

--


	7. Drop 7: Close

Drop 7: Close

--

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, please find yourselves a partner for the last one of the night!"

With a little hesitancy from both sides, Riku and Daisuke delicately approached one another. Both opened their mouths to speak, but then realized they were going to say the same thing. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and she giggled behind her hand.

Their hands touched and both blushed deeply. Nevertheless, the redhead began to lead his partner around the floor.

_I'd do anything to be you._

Though he moved as light as air, Daisuke's heart suddenly sank like the Titanic.

--

Just to clarify, italics will almost always mean Dark unless otherwise stated.


	8. Drop 8: Unfathomable

Drop 8: Unfathomable

--

"Why do you and Krad hate each other so much?" Daisuke asked his counterpart in a muted whisper, who was looking back at him as a reflection in the window.

_It's complicated to explain. _

"Were you always like this?"

…_Yes._

The redheaded artist sensed his friend was lying, but let it go. He turned his attention back to the various variables and numbers on the board.

Dark sighed softly. It was difficult for him to ruin Daisuke's image of the world. The younger boy would never understand these things.

Unless, of course, he happened to live for another 486 years.

--


	9. Drop 9: Shock

Drop 9: Shock

--

Daisuke pouted as he emerged from the dressing room, clad in a form-fitting mesh black shirt. "Towa," he whined, "I already have enough clothes--"

"Nonsense!" She chirped. "You need to be more daring and flashy! Like Dark!"

The mentioned man agreed heartily. _Yes, you do. Wait… did she just say I was flashy?_ The redhead groaned, and buried his face in his hands.

"…Dai…suke?" Scarlet eyes met ice-blue.

"Satoshi?"

There were two consecutives clunks as the teens fell to the ground, unconscious.

_**We're getting that one for sure.**_ Dark and Towa cackled, and ominous music blared through the store.

--


	10. Drop 10: Profile

Drop 10: Profile  
--

Daisuke never paid much attention to how his other half _looked_. He only saw him in short mirror conversations or fleeting reflections anyway. But he did like watching how the man _acted_.

He liked how Dark's eyes were thieves too, stealing looks from all that passed. How his voice was an ocean, varying and deep. The way he handled objects was delicate yet steadfast, carrying a purpose only he knew. He even admired how each strand of hair flitted and twirled. Dark wasn't a visual masterpiece; he was a _moving_ one.

If anyone asked, Daisuke's favorite artwork was definitely Dark.

--


	11. Drop 11: Understanding

Drop 11: Understanding

--

_Come on, Dai. Just a few minutes._

Daisuke hissed, "Do you realize what time it is?"

_That's exactly why I want to do this._

The tamer sighed and conjured up an image of the lovely Harada Riku. Red morphed into violet, and another sigh was heard, this one full of gratitude, contentment. Finding a nice nook of grass underneath a leafy tree, Dark stretched and laid down.

**That's…it?** Daisuke prodded from the recesses of their mind.

"_I just wanted to know why you always sit outside, watching the sunlight hit your hands."_

I wanted to understand you, was left unsaid.

--


	12. Drop 12: Protective

Drop 12: Protective

--

"Um, Harada-san? What do you think of Dark?"

Her answer: immediate. "He's a big pervert who's full of himself! Why do you ask?" Brown eyes narrowed in anger.

"No, no! Nothing like that. I was curious. He doesn't seem like he's that bad. I mean, he's never hurt anyone. And he's saved your sister a few times."

Riku opened her mouth to answer, but found she couldn't formulate one. "Yeah, I guess he's alright. Are you blushing Niwa-kun?"

He shook his head furiously, although his face was clearly burning.

_You're so cute when you defend me, Dai-chan. My little knight!_

--


	13. Drop 13: Surprise

Drop 13: Surprise

--

"No fair, old man!" Dark shouted as he crossed his arms.

Daiki only tilted his head to the right and looked at the phantom thief blankly. "Who were you calling old, _Dark_?"

The kaitou pouted even more. "Cheap shots…"

In Dark's mind, Daisuke was shaken out of his slumber. He mumbled tiredly. **It's five in the morning… What's going on?**

_See for yourself._

Daisuke saw a black chess king lying pitifully on its side.

Obvious surprise. **You play chess? **

It was an (unintentional) jab to Dark's intelligence. The Niwas were so cruel to their amazing hereditary tradition, he thought bitterly.

--


	14. Drop 14: Mistaken

Drop 14: Mistaken

--

"Could you hold this for me, Niwa-kun?"

"Sure!" Daisuke chirped. An assortment of ribbons was thrust upon him. "What's this for?"

"I have a date!"

"A date?"

_Delusional little girl…_Dark groaned.

"Yup! With Hunabashi-kun!"

"What? What happened to Dark?"

She shrugged. "He told me he loved someone else."

"Oh," the redhead trailed off. "Who is it?"

"He said someone our age, smart, athletic, and thoughtful." Hiwatari-kun maybe?"

He froze up. Dark gagged and sputtered. Risa simply pulled a blue ribbon out from Daisuke's unmoving hands and went her merry way.

_Me and Creepy Boy? NEVER!_

**Who is it then?**

_Um…_

--

A/N: I couldn't resist adding a crack pairing in somewhere. It'd work…maybe.


	15. Drop 15: Vanilla

Drop 15: Vanilla

--

_Get the vanilla. _

"What, why?" Daisuke realized he was talking out loud, then grinned sheepishly at the vendor.

_Just get it. _

**Not until you tell me why.**

_It suits you._

**Are you saying I'm plain? **

_In a way, yes. Now get it!_

"Are you going to buy anything, kid?" The man asked, obviously annoyed. His eyes were pointedly directed behind the redhead. Daisuke turned around to see a line. He flushed darkly.

"I'll get the vanilla."

He could almost hear Dark grinning.

So why am I vanilla?

_Everyone loves vanilla, Dai-chan, including me!_

Daisuke's blush turned shades deeper.

Dark laughed.

--


	16. Drop 16: Memory

Drop 16: Memory  
--

_I'm sorry._

"For what? You didn't do anything," the redhead murmured nonchalantly. Scarlet eyes looked up into the mirror, meeting violet ones. "Well... I forgive you, whatever it was."

For the rest of the day, Dark didn't mention it again. But when Daisuke was asleep, he took over the boy's body.

"I'm sorry you lost her," he whispered, looking at a photo the tamer had taken that very day. It consisted of Daisuke, Risa, and a blank space on the right, where another girl was _supposed_ to be. "I'll get her back, even if you have to forget me instead."

--  
Sorry, that one was kind of abstract…


	17. Drop 17: Lyrics

Drop 17: Lyrics

**Note: AU**

--

A vein popped on Daisuke's forehead. He was _trying_ to study for the exams. However, a violet-hair figure was blaring music.

Vermilion eyes glared at the shinigami. Responding appropriately, the taller man turned the music down.

"Dark…can I please finish my homework in peace?"

The spirit snorted. "Why work? You're dying soon."

"Normality."

"_Right_."

"What are you listening to anyway?"

With a devious smirk, Dark was over to Daisuke in a flash and pressed their cheeks together.

"You and me, we're cherries on the same stem!"**(1)**

Daisuke realized that when he died, his eternity was full of Dark's horrible singing.

--

It's like Death God comes to collect the soul, but actually sticks around for a while type thing.

**(1)** – "Sakuranbo" ("Cherries") by Ai Otsuka. It's extremely frothy Japanese pop. Kind of like bubble gum turned up a few notches in the sugar content.


	18. Drop 18: IllSuited

Drop 18: Ill-Suited

--

It trickled down the side of Daisuke's face, warm and sticky. Dark wiped it away hastily, to get it out of his sight. But the red liquid continued to ooze out slowly, mockingly.

"Come on. Wake up, kid," Dark pleaded. Why wouldn't those eyes open?

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were both supposed to be alive; they were supposed to be free. This wasn't right. Where was Emiko with help?

Dark's beating heart counted the seconds, as well as counting the tears he shed.

The bloodshed continued.

For the first time, blood-red didn't suit Daisuke at all.

--

Sorry for the little angsty moment. I needed to get it out of my system.


	19. Drop 19: Transfer

Drop 19: Transfer

--

When a tiny boy fell from the swings and started to cry, his mother rushed over and picked him up.

"Shh, you're fine," she whispered, cradling him in her arms. The child fisted his hands and swiped at his eyes, refusing to stop.

"Here, I'll take him." A smooth voice snuck up on her. She turned around, sighed with relief, and nodded her thanks.

The little boy went over willingly. Dark patted the toddler's red hair. His violet eyes were clouded with nostalgia.

Riku looked at her son, then at Dark, and wondered what her deceased husband thought of this.

--

Hope this one made sense. An alternate ending of sorts.


	20. Drop 20: Gift

Drop 20: Gift

--

"And she cut her true love a lock of hair, set it inside a locket, and gave it to him through the wall…" The teacher read, her voice airy and wistful.

Risa and Riku cooed in unison and sighed appreciatively.

"How romantic," Risa murmured with a dreamy look on her face.

Daisuke shrugged. "Really?"

"Of course. Can you think of anything more romantic between two lovers destined to never be together?"

Daisuke turned a rosy shade of pink and shook his head fervently. He said nothing about the beautiful professional art brushes he found that morning, a gift from Dark.

--


	21. Drop 21: Lane

Drop 21: Lane

--

Daisuke breathed a shaky sigh as he successfully merged into the appropriate lane. His father's lips turned upward slightly, and he clapped a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You're doing fine, son." His voice seemed to fill the car, and suddenly Daisuke felt safer. "Just make sure you've always got enough room between you and other people. When we get too close to others, collisions occur."

"_You got that right."_

The teen's hands trembled, but he shook his head and looked forward.

It was best to forget the occurrences of the night before; he was too tired to look back.

--


	22. Drop 22: Birthday

Drop 22: Birthday

--

The phone rings again. Daisuke lets it be, the trills piercing the unbearable silence. It clicks to voicemail.

"Daisuke, why won't you pick up? Come on now, let's go celebrate! Call us back soon please!"

Riku pipes in. "Yeah, come on, Dai. Meet us at the usual if you get this message a little late. Bye!"

He sighs. After six years of "celebrating", he's a bit tired of it all. It's not a celebration without _him_. He goes back to his painting, a triptych of a rose petals falling like rain towards a black raven.

"Happy birthday, Dark," he whispers.

--


	23. Drop 23: Thirst

Drop 23: Thirst

--

After what seems like hours of running, Daisuke coasts to a stop in front of the final door. The artwork, The Labyrinth of Dreams, finally relented in ending the maze. He gasps loudly, hoping there's a huge glass of icy water behind the door.

He opens it and he does find that desirable pitcher of cold water on a table— right next to Dark Mousy, the phantom thief he has not seen for over a month.

"Hey, Daisuke. You found me," he says with a grin.

He runs over to Dark and launches into a hug, his thirst forgotten completely.

--


	24. Drop 24: Return

Drop 24: Return

--

"Ah, come on, Dai, we're here to have some fun!" Takeshi cries jovially. "Plus Hiwatari-taichou is giving this as a bonus!"

The redhead sighs. A geisha house, while the usual setting for business tycoons like Satoshi-san, really don't suit broke newbies like him.

"You look lost, kid," an elegant, low voice mutters from the right. Daisuke's jaw drops upon seeing the speaker.

An elegant headpiece holds her hair in place, strands so black they look violet. She stares at him with beautiful, fathomless eyes.

"I will be your host—"

**"Dark?"**

She leans into his chest, smirking. "_I can be._"

--

Ya! I've finished this series. It's a good place to stop, methinks. However, it's not completely done. Anyone who reads this, please review and choose your favorite drop! I'll take the ones with the most votes and turn them into oneshots or multi-chapters, considering which would work better for that particular drop. Thank you so much for reading, the many reviews, alerts, and favorites are what keep me going. Hope to hear from you soon!

Ja ne,

Vi


End file.
